Field of Technology
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a display device, in which each pixel is divided into a red subpixel, a green subpixel, a blue subpixel, and a white subpixel.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoresis display (EPD), have been developed. The liquid crystal display displays an image by controlling an electric field applied to liquid crystal molecules based on a data voltage. An active matrix liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) in each pixel.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit irradiating light onto the liquid crystal display panel, source driver integrated circuits (ICs) for supplying a data voltage to data lines of the liquid crystal display panel, gate driver ICs for supplying gate pulses (or scan pulses) to gate lines (or scan lines) of the liquid crystal display panel, a control circuit for controlling the source driver ICs and the gate driver ICs, a light source driving circuit for driving light sources of the backlight unit, and the like.
A liquid crystal display, in which a white (W) subpixel is added to each pixel including a red (R) subpixel, a green (G) subpixel, and a blue (B) subpixel, is being developed. In the following description, the display device, in which each pixel is divided into the R, G, B, and W subpixels, is referred to as an RGBW type display device. The W subpixel increases a luminance of each pixel and reduces a luminance of the backlight unit, thereby reducing power consumption of the liquid crystal display.
In recent, various methods capable of reducing the number of source driver ICs make an attempt to reduce the cost of the large-screen display device having a high resolution. However, a luminance deviation between lines of a display panel may be generated due to non-uniformly charging states of the pixels, the non-uniform distribution of polarities, etc., thereby generating a reduction in the image quality.